


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [95]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula and Daybreak spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Daybreak gave a soft smile as she leaned into the police officer’s body. She and Nebula were sitting on her couch watching “A Christmas Story” while drinking hot chocolate and eating some sugar cookies Daybreak had made. Nebula at first called her a “holiday sap” when she came over to see what Daybreak had made, but she certainly wasn’t complaining about the drinks or food, much to Daybreak’s relief.  
  
It was Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve and Nebula was here. She was still trying to get over that. Just last week, when Nebula came over to the diner, the officer had asked her if she had any Christmas plans. When the waitress had told her no, Nebula said that they could celebrate Christmas together – if that was what she wanted.  
  
What she wanted? Primus, Daybreak had only  _dreamed_  of something as wonderful as that! True, she had often fantasized about spending Christmas with her lover when she was younger, but most people did that. But to actually spend Christmas with Nebula? It was more than just a simple dream come true! It was her greatest fantasy come to life!  
  
Seeing Daybreak snuggle up more into her, Nebula chuckled and patted her head. “Comfortable?”  
  
Daybreak blushed, but nodded.   
  
Nebula laughed again, moving her arm to hold Daybreak more securely to her. Primus, Daybreak was so soft and cuddly. Almost like a stuffed teddy bear. And she smelled nice. Nebula would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy holding the younger woman to her.   
  
“Food was good, by the way.”  
  
“O-Oh, I’m glad,” Daybreak said, titling her head to look up at her lover. “I didn’t know if you liked sweets or not…”  
  
A smirk crawled up on her face as she leaned down to bite at Daybreak’s ear. The younger girl gave a small yelp, jerking up a bit but not getting very far since Nebula’s arm was wrapped firmly over her stomach.  
  
“Of course I like them. I like you, and you’re as sweet as they come.”  
  
Daybreak’s entire face went red and only got redder when the woman kissed her cheek.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything to you… Unless you want me to?”  
  
Daybreak said nothing, cheeks still red. While she didn’t want to exactly say yes, it wasn’t like she would hate it if they actually did something. Nebula was quite… skilled in… that area and it felt… good when Daybreak was with her like that. Not to mention she just enjoyed that Nebula thought of her as attractive in that sort of light.  
  
Nebula raised an eyebrow. Well, she wasn’t going to take it in that direction tonight, but with Daybreak being so adorable like this, how could she possibly deny her?   
  
Daybreak jumped when one of Nebula’s hands slipped up her shirt. “N-Nebula?!”  
  
“How about we celebrate Christmas… a little early?” Nebula purred, smirking when she felt Daybreak tremble and whimper against her. “Come on… What do you say?”  
  
Daybreak gave a soft whimper, but nodded. She closed her eyes when the older woman’s lips pressed on hers, turning herself around face the woman chest to chest.   
  
Primus, Nebula always knew how to get her aroused with just her words alone. It was so embarrassing, but she certainly wasn’t going to fight it… Besides, she had kind of been hoping for this. Not that she would tell Nebula that. Though, she had a feeling the older woman already knew and that was why she was doing this, letting her have what she wanted most, just to be close to this woman…  
  
This was definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
